Nightmare
by My Ships
Summary: What terrible thing happened? Is Nancy alright? Was this a nightmare or was it real?


**Please comment/PM me and tell me what you liked about it and what I can improve.**

**Reviews would be HIGHLY appreciated :)**

**If y'all have any fanfic requests, please PM me or, if you don't have an account, you can write a review on one my stories, including this one, and give me the prompt that you would like me to fulfill through there. As long as it isn't Rated M and it doesn't have too much cussing in it (or if it doesn't have to have cussing in it at all) I will GLADLY write it for you - as long as you review it ;)**

* * *

_"How would you react if I told you that we're going over to Frank and Joe's house?" Carson Drew asked his eight year old daughter._

_"Frank!" she yelled and then she added, "And Joe!" Carson smiled at her enthusiasm._

_"So what do you say?" he asked. "Do you want to go over to their house?"_

_"Boy do I, Daddy! But what about Mommy? Will she becoming?" Nancy asked, concern lacing every word about her mother._

_"Sadly, she's sick. Maybe next time!" Carson said, trying to act cheerful although it didn't take a detective to realize that he was sad. He doubted that there would ever be a next time. She had been sick for so long and the longer she was sick the worse she seemed to get. "Now, pumpkin, why don't you go back your bag? I'll check your packed back in a minute. I'll be right behind you."_

_He went up the stairs, but as Nancy turned into her room he walked down the hall to his. He saw his wife just lying there on their bed. She was only in her 30s, as was Carson, but with everything that she was going through she started getting kind of white._

_"Hey, honey." Carson said, holding his wife's hand and kissing her on the forehead, and sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Worried..." she said, "For Nancy's sake."_

_Carson shook his head. "I don't know how we're going to break it to her if this happens."_

_"You're going to try to stay strong for our daughter, Carson, just as I'll be strong for her up there. But there's still a chance that we're just over-analyzing all of this and I'll be fine." Carson's wife said, putting her free hand over their hands. "Now go help her pack up." she said as she shooed Carson away with her hands._

_When he got into Nancy's room she was sitting on her bag, trying to close it. "I feel like Bess!" Nancy exclaimed, exasperatedly, as she fell into her bed._

_"And why is that?" Carson asked, going over to Nancy's suitcase and zipping it closed._

_"She always packs so much in her overnight bag. At least I have an excuse. I don't know what the temperature is over there and I don't know how long I'll be staying there." she replied._

_Carson picked up the bag as Nancy started standing up and going to the doorway. "What did you pack in here?" he joked._

_"I packed enough clothes and other things, like a toothbrush, to last for a week." she responded, content with her answer._

_"Go tell your mother good-bye." Carson instructed. "I'll get your luggage to the car."_

_"Bye-bye, Mommy. Have a great time!" Nancy said, coming over to her mom to give her a hug._

_"Have a great time in Bayport, sweetie. I love you, forever and always." her mother replied as she pulled back._

_"Thank you. I love you even more!" Nancy squealed._

_"And I love you the most." Nancy's mom said as she pulled Nancy in for another hug and kissed her on top of her head._

_Nancy fled down the stairs and locked the door behind her. She went into the car and realized that her father had been waiting for her._

_"Where are your bags?" she asked._

_"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm not going, you're staying with the Hardy's for a while, by yourself. You're going to go on the plane without me."_

_For the rest of the car ride they talked about how much fun they were going to have and they even sang a few songs._

_When they got to the airport Nancy practically flew out of the car and went to the trunk so she could get her bag._

_They met Fenton Hardy, Frank and Joe's dad, at the entrance._

_"Where are Frank and Joe?" Nancy asked Fenton, politely._

_"It's just going to be you and me, Nance." he responded. He turned toward Nancy's father and said, "I can take the bags from here."_

_Nancy and her father said their good-byes and they soon went their separate ways._

_What had felt like a life time to Nancy was really only an hour and a half, but she was so anxious to see the boys that she couldn't help it. She asked so many questions about them, particularly Frank, and that made Fenton chuckle a wee bit._

_They finally got off the plane and drove to the Hardy house. "I'll take your bags, Nance." Fenton hollered at her as he rolled his eyes and as she ran up the driveway and rang the doorbell._

_"I'll get it!" Frank called to his brother, Joe, his aunt, Aunt Gertrude, and his mother, Laura._

_He opened the door and as soon as he saw Nancy he invited her in and she practically leapt at him. They embraced each other in a long-lasting hug until Joe interrupted them._

_"Uh-hum." he cleared his throat and then he piped up, "Don't I get a hug too?"_

_"Of course, Joe." Nancy said, letting go of Frank and coming over to Joe. Their hug was shorter than Nancy and Frank's because Laura came in and insisted on looking at Nancy._

_"My have you grown, Nancy!" she said rather loudly. "You're adorable, as always, and you're pretty much the same height as Frank._

_"Pretty soon and I'll be taller than you!" she said, which caused Frank to blush and Nancy laughed._

_After a few days had passed Fenton got a call from Carson._

_"Hello, Fenton." Carson's voice said. Fenton could hear him trembling and he could just imagine the tears running down his face._

_Carson didn't have to say anything, Fenton already knew. "I'm so sorry." he said, quietly._

_"It isn't your fault." Carson said. "I just can't find it in myself to break it to Nancy."_

_"How about Laura and I do it?" Fenton asked._

_"Would you? I hate to be a coward, but I really can't handle anymore stress right now."_

_"No problem. I'll leave you alone." Fenton said as he ended the phone call._

_When Laura saw the grief-stricken face of her husband she knew that something bad had happened. When Fenton explained it to her she had to keep herself strong._

_"I loved her. I can't believe she's truly gone. She was one of my best friends." Laura said, sadly._

_Aunt Gertrude was out shopping while Frank, Joe, and Nancy were left at the Hardy residence._

_When they heard Laura crying they ran into the kitchen._

_"What's wrong?" Nancy asked._

_"Is everything okay?" Frank asked._

_"What's going on?" Joe asked._

_"Joe, go watch TV, okay? We need to talk to Nancy and Frank." Fenton said._

_At first Joe was disappointed and still quite worried, but when Laura said that when Aunt Gertrude got home he could have a cookie, he skipped happily out of the room._

_"Nancy, we don't know how to tell you this and neither does your father..." Laura said, trying to hold in even more cries._

_"I guess the only way for us to let you know is to come right out and say it. Nancy..." Fenton said._

_"What is it?" Nancy asked, suddenly frightened._

_She grabbed for Frank's hand and looked intently at Fenton and Laura._

_"Y-your mother isn't with us anymore... she went to, uh... Heaven..." Fenton said, not sure how Nancy would take it._

_At first her young mind didn't comprehend was had been told to her but within a few seconds she got it._

_She wrapped her arms around Frank and started crying into his shirt, not only soaking it, but also, probably, staining it with her tears._

_"NO!" Nancy screamed, tears flooding into her eyes._

Frank heard her yell and ran into the room. "Nan, are you okay?" he asked, but as soon as he saw her face he knew that she wasn't.

She had been having the same nightmare every night and the worst thing was, it had all happened before. Not only in her dream world but in tjhe real world. It was bad enough that it was haunting her dreams, but it was even more terrifying to know that that was what really happened.

"It's okay..." Frank said soothingly, sitting down beside Nancy on the bed and holding onto her as it was where she left off in her nightmare. She was soaking his shirt and, probably, staining it with her tears. "It's okay." he said again, trying to calm the teenager down.

"It's not okay!" she practically yelled, but when he hushed her she brought her voice down to a quieter level, although she wasn't exactly whispering.

"My nightmare is a reoccurrence of the past and it's a terrible memory! It isn't right and it isn't normal for this to happen. That was five years ago, when we were both eight. I should be able to just forget about it by now."

"You can't just forget that your mother died!" Frank said, exasperatedly. Nancy huffed in a puff of air and Frank apologized, "I'm sorry, but it's true. That isn't just something that you forget."

"But is it normal to have nightmares about it?" she argued.

"I'm pretty sure it is. Now just calm down. Okay? Everything's going to be alright." he said, stroking her hair. "Now why don't you try to get some actual rest? You've been having this nightmare for three nights straight - ever since you got here. I'm really tired so I should get some sleep and I'm pretty sure that you should too."

Frank was about to get up and leave when Nancy controlled her breathing and stopped crying. "Wait!" she called after him.

"What is it?" he asked with an agitated tone.

"Never mind. Apparently sleep is more important than talking to me." Nancy retorted, turning over on her side, facing the wall and not even looking at Frank.

"I'm just tired and cranky - that's all. I'm not mad at you and sleep isn't more important than you, most of the time anyway. So please, just tell me, what it is you need."

"I was just wondering if you could sit on the edge of the bed for a while... you know? Until I fall asleep?"

"Oh, sure. I'm sorry about that." Frank said quietly as he was coming back over to her.

She looked over at him as he pulled the covers over his legs because it was a cold night.

"Thank you." Nancy whispered as she turned to face the wall again.

Soon Nancy was asleep but so was Frank.

Frank had slid down under the blankets because he kept shrugging them up his shoulders. He shimmied down further because Nancy grunted and told him to stop it each time he did.

In his sleep he twisted and turned because he was a wild sleeper. His body had finally calmed down and fell asleep too right after Frank put his arm over Nancy's side.

At 5am Fenton was up because he had work and Laura was up because she naturally woke up early, most of the time.

She went to check on the teenagers. She went into Joe's bedroom and saw him safe and sound, but when she went to Frank's bedroom she panicked because he wasn't in there.

She checked on Nancy, right after she didn't see Frank, so she could make sure that the girl was alright and that she wasn't missing too.

Shocked and happy, at the same time, was she when she saw Frank and Nancy on the bed.

The covers had fallen off the foot of the bed which made the two only get warmth from each other and the large t-shirts and pajamas pants they wore.

Frank's chest was touching Nancy's back and his arm was draped over her side.

Fenton came out of his room that he shared with Laura and she gestured for him to come over to the bedroom with her.

He practically gaped at the sight before them as Laura leaned into him and he put his arm comfortably over her shoulders.

She turned over to him and centered his tie. She looked him in the eyes and they kissed for a brief second before they turned back to look at Frank and Nancy.

* * *

**_Guest:_ I'm glad that you enjoy my story so much that you'd like me to continue it! That's so sweet of you! Sadly, this was a one chapter fanfiction so I won't continue it. You can check out the rest of my stories if you'd like to though.**

**_Melissa:_ Why, thank you! That means a lot. I will keep it up and it's people like you that make me want to write even more. :)**

**_Guest #2:_ You're correct, Nancy's Mother is not alive in the books. But they have made reference to her having a sickness in one of the books (not one of the original ones, but one of the ones with 20 chapters from the 50s or so). I've heard that Nancy's Mother died when she was three and I've also heard that her Mother died when Nancy was eight. This is fanfiction so it doesn't have to go by any of the books. If you're using the character's names, you put it under the category, or categories, that they're in. I decided that it would make a better story and be more dramatic if her mother died when she was eight years old instead of three because, when you're three, you may not understand things like that and you may not feel so deeply about it. Plus, I went through some tough times while I was eight years old so I feel a connection to Nancy in this story (even though her situation is more extreme than mine).**


End file.
